


Ghost Stories

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Noah Czerny, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang decides to have a movie night. And it's Ronan's turn to pick the movie for everyone. Knowing him, he decides to make it into a big deal.Oneshot/drabble





	Ghost Stories

"Movie night!" Ronan said excitedly. It was actually nice to see him excited, especially about something sweet and silly. He went to the tv and kneeled down easily. Adam took a moment to appreciate his friend's shoulder muscles. 

Next to him, Blue smirked. She knew what he was doing. 

"What movie should we watch?" Gansey asked on Blue's other side. All of them were going to smash onto the tiny couch--there was Noah too, so altogether it was five people. 

Ronan looked up then with a smirk. "Something scary." Secretly so he could just cuddle with Adam, but don't tell anyone. "What about 'Woman in Black'?"

"Daniel Radcliffe, huh?" Blue rose an eyebrow. 

"Yeah," he shrugged. "He's cute."

So anyway. He put on the movie and squeezed onto the couch. 

But someone wasn't pleased. As the movie started Noah turned to stare at him. He didn't look away either. Ronan tried not to smirk. 

...a ghost movie to be watched with a ghost. Nice. 


End file.
